Master Sesshoumaru's School For boys
by Black-moon2115
Summary: Basically this story is the biggest Yaoi crossover EVER! It's a DNAngel kingdom hearts All Final Fantasy games Fruits basket Inuyasha Fushigi Yugi fanfic. It's about all these male characters going to an all boy school where they find loveandhilarityensue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay now before you read this story there is a few things we must tell you . . .**

**1.) This is a joint account there are two people working on this particular story (_Don't TELL ANYONE) _So please try to compliment us both**.

**2.) This is a Yoai story as in Man/Man love so if your not into that don't read it. **

**3.) Okay here is the dreaded warning . . .It is rated M for a reason mostly for language and strong sexual content there might be some violence but not really neither of us really like ****Violence and we suck at writing violence so don't expect much. ****And Finally we are going to introduce ourselves **

" **_Hi I'm Black-rose513, Stories I have previously written are An angels feather and crystal tears a fruit's basket story and Sins of a demon lover which is an Inuyasha story."_**

" _**Hello My name is Lonely Moon I'm known for writing Untamed Love Which is a wonderful love story between Hiei and Kurama I have also written many one - shots and a poem. :3) **_

**Now that we have gotten Introductions out of the way we will start the story. . . **

**Prologue**

_Dear Daisuke Niwa, _

_You are cordially invited to enroll in Master Sesshoumaru's School for boys this September. You are one of the two specifically chosen for our academic Scholarship. Congratulations Master Sesshoumaru's school for boys is one of the top schools in Japan and is __a wonderful opportunity for your future. We hope to see you September 12th for orientation where you'll then be given a schedule and a dorm mate for the upcoming school year. More information is disclosed inside._

_Signed,_

_Head Master Sesshoumaru_

_**Note: We could end it now but were not cruel we'll put the first chapter here also.**_

**Chapter: 1 **

" I can't believe I actually got in." Daisuke said to himself as he stared at the door to his new dorm room.

' I have to go in at some point.' he thought and he opened the door. Daisuke walked down the small hallway that led him to the main room. He was in awe and knew this school is different VERY different . The main room is HUGE! To the left was the living room section. It contained two oversized chairs and a big fluffy couch. All were a pale silvery blue color and all of them faced the big screen television. Straight a head Daisuke saw the study area. There were two large desks and each of them held a 27 inch flat screen monitor and printer.

"Wow." he said as he turned to look to the left. He discovered that it was the kitchen area . It was open and very large. Daisuke could see that it held all the common appliances. After looking at the things in the room, Daisuke looked at the decor.

The walls and ceiling had been painted a silvery blue the carpet too seemed to be that silvery blue in color.

'It looks so soft.' Daisuke thought to himself as he checked his urge to touch it.

Daisuke turned to the right and went down the hall to find his bedroom. After looking at both rooms Daisuke decided to take the smaller one.

" The bathroom would have been nice." Daisuke said to himself . The larger room had a personal bathroom. The bathroom was painted red and had a Whirl pool tub, a shower sauna, and a sink with a huge vanity mirror. Oh, and a toilet too.

" But it would be more polite to let my room mate have it." he reassured himself as he set his bags down in the second room. Happily Daisuke skipped over to his queen sized four poster bed. He jumped up on it and rolled around on the imperial purple comforter.

Daisuke smiled as he looked around his new room. It was probably two times the size of his room at home. The walls in this room were the same color as the main room. In fact Daisuke noticed that everything except for the bathroom and his comforter were the same silvery blue color.

" This is awesome." Daisuke squealed,

"I'm glad your enthused." A voice said from the hall. Daisuke's face instantly turned red. . .Almost as red as his hair. Slowly he turned around to see who it was. His eyes widened with recognition. The boy in the hall had shaggy silver hair and soft features. Glasses framed his deep blue eyes. The boy is thin but not horribly so. He wore a long sleeve button up shirt and baggy khaki pants.

"Sa. . . Satoshi? Satoshi Hiwatari?" Daisuke questioned hesitantly

The boy nodded "Yes, That's who I am. It has been quite some time Daisuke Niwa you have changed quite a bit." Satoshi said with a grin.

"I Remember when you moved away in the fourth grade. . . I was so sad . . . But you're here now. . . Why?"

"Why?" Satoshi repeated. " Only because Master Sesshoumaru's School for boys provides one of the best educations in Japan.

"At least that hasn't Changed." Daisuke mused " Your still obsessed with having the best."

Satoshi Chuckled "I suppose That's true."

**A/N: Okay Our first Chapter R+R . . . Flames are welcomed we'll just use them to roast Marshmallows--' If we get Three or more reviews we'll update because we have the WHOLE story written out . . . Also we'll try to update at least once every two weeks. But Don't hold your breath. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi we have decided to update twice in one night . . . Lucky you! So people who Read please Review . . . We really need encouragement to keep this story going. Also There are a few more things we kind of forgot to mention . . .**

**1.) There is repeated bashing on the females we really don't like, one of them is Risa the annoying whelp . . .and Kairi the heartless bitch of annoyance (_GRRRR)_ Also we bashed on Aerith but we really didn't mean to we had to do it for the story plot truth be told we both like Aerith and apologize to the Aerith lovers out there.**

**2.) Another thing we forgot to mention is we will be bashing on Seymour and Ansem to the ****point that our readers might actually get annoyed. . (_Hee, hee nervously looks around.)_**

**3.) And Finally there is going to be a pairing that might freak people out Just a _Tiny_ bit ****the pairing between Amiboshi and Suboshi since their twin brothers and all . . . **

**ANYWAY ON WITH CHAPTER TWO**

**Chapter 2: The meeting of rivals **

"Room102. . . 103. . .104. . . here we go 105." Muttered Riku under his breath as he stood in front of his new dorm room. He fumbled with his key as he got it into the lock . He REALLY hoped he didn't get some submissive again like last year. Sora was fun and to be truthful really good in bed but. . . he was so submissive it made Riku gag. This year he wants a bit of a challenge.

He swung the door open and was surprised to see somebody beat him here. Many boxes blocked the entrance and it took him a good while to get through and into the damn room. Thank God for his cat like reflexes. He scowled when he saw who he would be sharinga room with. . .

"For the love of. . . not YOU!"

The guy he was staring at smirked as he finished alphabetizing his massive DVD collection.

"Nice to see you too." He replied as he moved onto unpacking another box which contained his Cd collection . Riku took note that it was larger than the guys DVD collection. Dammit there won't be any room for his stuff once the red head unpacked.

"Axel why did you bring all this stuff? You do realize that we are not permanently living here."

Axel smirked as he turned to lock gazes with Riku.

"Maybe I just wanted to dominate the room."

Rikus aqua eyes sparkled in amusement ' I think I just found my challenge.' he thought

"Yeah. . . and the day I would let you take over MY room is the day Satan offers you his throne in hell."

"Well then I guess this room now belongs to me."

Both of them stood in silence for a while. . . Axel started to sort out his Cd collection before Riku spoke again.

"You are a pain in the ass you know that?"

"Hn. . . it's been mentioned to me once or twice." stated Axel as he then began to organize his Cd's in alphabetical order. Riku sighed looking over the living area of the room he is to share with Axel as huge as it is in all it's obnoxious silver glory in a few hours it will be soon filled with Axel's things. Damn.

Oh well, Riku knew when to call in defeat . . . so instead of wasting time on the intellectually challenged neanderthal he went to pick out his room. Riku smiled when he realized Axel hasn't chosen yet. . . So being th brat he is chose the bigger of the two rooms which also had it's own bathroom. . . WHIRL POOL TUB BABY WOOT!

He cackled as he begun to unpack his suit case putting his clothes in various drawers. Ha the day Axel gets the last laugh is the day Riku stops being a sex God. Which isn't going to be happening soon. Riku finally unpacked all of his clothes and started on finding a place for his guitar. Scanning the room he immediately found the perfect place by his bed. . .so he started setting up the stand.

"What the hell! What makes you think you get the biggest room?"

Riku smiled he was waiting for Axel to notice. "Since YOU decided to take over the living room."

"Well get out . . .**I **claimed this room and I WILL have it."

The silver haired teen turned to him and quirked an eyebrow "You didn't have anything in here and I don't see your name anywhere."

Axel's eyes narrowed "But I was here first."

"So . . . . . You didn't claim a room not MY problem."

"Damn you kid . . ." He growled

That's when the staring contest of **DOOOOOM! **Started. If looks could kill both of them would have been shot, stabbed repeatedly in their vital organs in alphabetical order, and then thrown into a ditch. This would have probably would have continued for hours if somebody didn't start pounding on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" They both said in unison

Axel headed towards the door followed by Riku. . .When he opened it both of their jaw dropped to the floor. A guy with blue hair and exceptionally long finger nails stood in the doorway. He had veins poking through his skin across his forehead and he had ice blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Seymour . . .**AND I WILL BECOME THE NEXT SIN!" **he shouted

Both boys slammed the door in his face . . . sadly it only muffled his insane ramblings.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Riku

Axel paled "I think he's our new lunch dude."

"Now THAT is scary." stated Riku walking back towards his room.

Axel snapped out of his stupor and followed Riku. . .

"Hey get out of MY room."

**A/N: and THAT was Chapter two Hey if we get like another three reviews We'll update tomorrow. Any way take it away Axel**

**Axel: _" R+R or I MIGHT have to hurt you."_**

**Authors: (Sweat drop) "_Um . . . Riiiight Anyway Flames are welcomed we'll use it to start a bonfire to sing Simple and clean around." (Hee hee.)_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Were Back (_hee,hee) _Anyways we have decided to update because of the nice reviews we got even if there were only four. . .It's okay because to be honest were not in it for the reviews but just to post the story so people can enjoy our work. (_Corny right?)_ **

**Now to clear things up were going to name the pairings in this story and exactly where they are from. . . to clear up confusion hopefully.**

**Pairings**

**1.) Riku /Axel (Kingdom hearts/Kingdom hearts chain of memories.)**

**2.)Amiboshi /Suboshi (Fushigi Yugi)**

**3.)Cloud / Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)**

**4.) Shigure / Ayame (Fruits Basket)**

**5.) Daisuke /Satoshi ( DNAngel)**

**6.) Sesshoumaru / Dark (Inuyasha / DNAngel)** GASP!

**Now some of these pairings are probably confusing the hell out of you . . . and your probably wondering how in the hell did we come up with some of these pairings and to be truth ful you don't want to know. But note there WILL be surprise pairings and sandals**

**these are just the main couplings the story will focus on.**

**Chapter 3: Love?**

Amiboshi closed the door of his new room. He knew Suboshi would worry since the door is closed. But right now the fifteen year old can't think about that. The only thing he can think about is another year and he is STILL dorm mates with his twin. Not that it's a BAD thing he loves his brother. . .it's just he loves his brother a way a brother should not.

Yes Amiboshi is in love with his twin brother. It was wrong. . .No scratch that, it felt so right it made it wrong. Your not supposed to love your twin, people frowned upon it. Also what if Suboshi found out about his feelings. . . there's a chance he could lose his brother. Amiboshi sighed realizing how complicated his life truly is. Even though he's back in school sharing a dorm with his brother (A/N Which is decorated in that damned silver crap. . .Sighs Sesshoumaru. . .) He could never tell Suboshi how he feels.

Amiboshi picked up his prized possession. . .his flute and begun to play. A way he always found to cope with his feelings. He didn't care what his playing sounded like if it made him feel better.

Suboshi sat on his bed for an hour listening to the sad melody his brother played on his flute. Why was Amiboshi acting so strangely? The day started off well finding out that Amiboshi and himself were to be room mates again. Also the unpacking was fun too. Both making fun of each others prized possessions like Suboshi's baby blanket and Amiboshi's stuffed dragon snuffles. But. . . there had been this sad look of yearning in his eyes when ever they made eye contact.

Suboshi finally getting fed up listening to the sorrow melody of his brother's flute got up and marched himself to Amiboshi's room. Only to be shocked to see his door closed. Amiboshi NEVER shuts his door unless he was scared, embarrassed, or upset. Suboshi knocked and become suddenly relieved that the music stopped. . . that meant Amiboshi was willing to talk.

"Suboshi? What is it?" Amiboshi asked when he saw his brother standing in the doorway.

"Amiboshi. . .What the hell is wrong?" Suboshi asked worriedly

Amiboshi smiled. . .his brother has always been a bit rough around the edges. So this is the closest he's actually ever been to showing how he truly cared with out sounding like a complete asshole. At least he knew his brother cared for him. But did Suboshi love him?

"Nothing I was just playing the flute. . .did it bother you?"

"Bull. . .I know you well enough to know that when you play your flute you put your feelings into it and that had been one of the saddest melodies I have ever heard. It even made ME cry." stated Suboshi pointing to his tear stained cheek.

Amiboshi looked surprised. Had suboshi really cried when he played? He didn't realize he was playing such a sad song. Or maybe Suboshi knows how he already feels and he feels the same way too. That was doubtful but Amiboshi has always been famous for being hopeful. So maybe. . . . . . . . .

"Suboshi there's something I want to tell you."

"What?"

" Suboshi. . . I love you."

"I love you too brother. . . but what does that have to do with you being sad?" Suboshi asked clearly confused, Amiboshi could almost SEE the question mark over his head.

"No. . .Suboshi I don't think you understand . . ." Amiboshi couldn't finish his sentence because some idiot started pounding on their dormitory door.

"Hold on a sec, Okay Amiboshi." Said Suboshi as he left to answer the door leaving Amiboshi standing there uttering his last sentence.

"I LOVE you Suboshi . . .more than a brother should."

Suboshi answered the door to see a strange looking man with blue hair, Long finger nails,

veins poking through his forehead and blue eyes. Suboshi realized he's one of those guys who seem REALLY ugly until you stare at him for like an hour.

"Hello my name is Seymour . . . **AND I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD BY BECOMING THE NEXT SIN!"**

Suboshi slowly backed away from the door. . . "Are you the new lunch guy?" He asked

"Yes. . . **ALSO I WILL KILL THE ENTIRE RONSO RACE AND BECOME THE NEXT SIN!"**

"Riiight you go ahead and do that." Suboshi said as he then proceeded to shut the door in his face.

"God where does Headmaster Sesshoumaru get these lunatics. . .First Ansem now this guy." Muttered Suboshi under his breath.

He can still hear Seymour shouting from the other side. Dammit if the freak didn't leave soon he will be tempted to call security.

Suboshi made his way back to Amiboshi only to see the door to his room has been closed and he started to play the flute again.

Suboshi cursed under his breath for a minute there he actually thought that Amiboshi would finally tell him how he felt. . . Suboshi was hopeing for it because in truth he loved him too.


	4. Chapter 4

Master Sesshomaru's School for Boys- Sesshomaru and Dark

"How is everything? Are you enjoying your classes"? Sesshomaru asked as he brushed his long silvery hair.

Dark smiled and patted the bed.

"Come here and let me do that" He said.

"Sesshomaru grinned knowing that wasn't all Dark was planning. He walked over and climbed onto his huge king sized canopy bed. The bedding was soft under his touch but he knew it was even softer when all of you skin was bare against it. The bedding matched perfectly with Dark and himself. The comforter was a deep violet and the curtains on the canopy were silver and violet.

After settling himself in between Darks legs Sesshomaru asked, "so what classes are you taking"? He asked.

"The usual though you already know science, English math, and history." Dark said. Sesshomaru wriggled his ass a bit rubbing it against Dark's groin.

"Of coarse I also have a study hall. You will let me be you aid won't you"? Dark asked playfully.

Dark tossed the brush onto the beside table, pulled a hair tie off of his wrist and began braiding Sesshomaru's long tresses. He leaned into Sesshomaru and whispered, "and you know I have trouble following the rules so I am sure I will be sent to you office for discipline more than once."

Once the braid was finished he leaned in once more and licked the back of Sesshomaru's ear then pulled away. The moment Dark pulled away Sesshomaru turned and pinned him to the bed.

After staring into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Dark's. The kiss was far from chaste. Sesshomaru allowed his tongue to dance inside Dark's mouth. Dark was the one to break the kiss as he tugged on Sesshomaru's clothes. Sesshomaru kissed him before pulling away and disrobing.

Sesshomaru lie on the bed nude, his eyes fixed on Dark who was slowly removing his pants. Sesshomaru noticing that Dark was wearing no underwear said,

"You were planning on coming here all day weren't you." His eyes ran over Dark's erect member.

Dark grinned and stepped out of his jeans and began walking towards the bed.

"And if I was." Dark challenged crawling onto the bed closer to Sesshomaru.

He kissed next to his lover's navel then planted two more delicate kisses on each of Sesshomaru's hardened nipples. The lord bit his lip and fought to steady his breath before answering Dark's challenge.

Sesshomaru sat up and turned pinning Dark to the bed once again.

"Well then you should enlighten me as to what you came her for." He gazed into Dark's deep purple orbs.

"I came here so you could fuck me." Dark stated. With that said Sesshomaru capture Dark's mouth.

As they made out Sesshomaru reached his hand up under a pillow and recovered his bottle of KY. Dark broke the kiss and grinned,

"I guess I wasn't the only one who was planning this." He whispered.

Sesshomaru poured some onto his fingers and found Dark's entrance. He pushed them into the tight space and began stretching him. Dark moaned. Sesshomaru smiled at his lover who always had rather enjoyed this part.

When he was sure Dark was ready Sesshomaru begun to push into him. Once fully sheathed he began to pull out.

"Sesshy"! Dark protested his lover's slow movements.

"You are always so inpatient." Sesshomaru said pulling out almost completely the trusting back in. He continued this until Dark was moaning loudly and gripping the sheets trying to control the pleasure as it rolled through him.

"Sesshy" Dark called.

Sesshomaru gripped Dark's neglected member and pumped it along with his rhythm. With the sheets no longer providing the resistance Dark wished he clawed Sesshomaru's hips as he pounded into him.

Sesshy moaned enjoying the feel of Dark's nails. Without warning Dark came shooting his hot liquid all over Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru's orgasm came soon after spilling his seed into Dark's body.

The two men lay there breathing heavily for a moment before Sesshomaru pulled out and settled in next to Dark. The lovers fell asleep knowing full well that it would be a bitch to clean up tomorrow but liking the idea of a challenge.

Well? Was the lemon good? I wrote most of this at school and had to fight not to loose the mood. Sorry we haven't updated lately to all of you who have reviewed. If you haven't reviewed the fuck you! Yes I said it I get tired of all these people reading it and they can't even write a one-word review. Any way I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but it will most likely be Cloud and Sephiroth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! We are so happy to see the wonderful review we have been getting! **

**Also we would like to apologize about the lemon in chapter four we realize it sucks so we have definite plans to repost it. It's just we typed that chapter up quickly . . .In school and posted it so then we can delete all evidence that it existed so in the haste to update and not get caught writing dirty Yaoi chapters we didn't read it over. . . till now. So we apologize and hope this chapter will make you feel better. **

**Chapter 5: LIME WARNING! **

"What was Sesshoumaru thinking? I told him that I was not to be roommates with Sephiroth. He is truly fucked up." Cloud muttered as he stalked down the hallway towards his new dorm room.

_**Flash to Sesshoumaru**_

"He should be heading to his dorm room right about now. Let this be a lesson to him, NO ONE gives Master Sesshoumaru commands."

_**Back to Cloud **_

Cloud swung open the door and headed towards the master bedroom.

"Sephiroth." He called as he pushed open the bedroom door. Sephiroth sat on the edge of the bed brushing his long silver hair. He looked up at Cloud as if he were a young child.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly

"I Want to know why the hell you have accepted this Arrangement!" Cloud spat as he headed towards the far wall. He leaned up against it like he usually did when talking to someone.

Sephiroth sighed and stood up tossing the brush onto the bed. Cloud allowed his eyes to wonder down Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth's long silver hair outlined his creamy flesh perfectly.

He wore tight dark blue jeans and nothing else. His slightly defined abs glistened with the tiny beads of water.

"Why the hell are you half - naked!" Cloud asked

"Why say half naked cloud a man who truly hated me would say half - dressed so he would not be implying that he wished to see me naked." Sephiroth mused.

"What in the seven hells are you babbling about? Why not just answer the question instead of molding it to your own sick fantasies!"

"You came barging in here before I had completed my dressing. You know some men aren't afraid of soap and water." Sephiroth said taking a couple of steps forward. "And as for your earlier question I didn't argue with this arrangement because I knew it would piss you off, and I just wanted to watch you squirm."

"You sicken me! First you take Aerithnow you invade my space.**" **Cloud spat

Sephiroth'seyes grew cold, "I did not take her Cloud and you know it," He kept walking forward slowly driving each nail home. "She chose me. She was tired of your submissive nature in the bedroom. She wanted a real man, someone who could fill her up and you were not up to it." he paused, He was now only inches from Cloud.

He placed two large hands on the wall each one resting next to Clouds slender shoulders.

" Then she tired of me. She is a whore, and always has been. Now at least she gets money for it. I hear men in California pay well."

"I HATE YOU!" Cloud said coldly

"Hate me all you want Cloud but I will still be here." Sephiroth reassured

"It must of been tough as a child. Never having a home." Cloud never got to finish that sentence because Sephiroth's lips were suddenly pressed against his own.

At first Cloud was startled but once the situation hit him he tried to push Sephiroth away. Reluctantly Sephiroth removed hip lips from Clouds. Cloud raised his gaze to Sephiroths. Surprisingly both boys eyes burned with need. After what seemed like an eternity Cloud quickly wrapped his arms around Sephiroths neck and pulled him towards his mouth. Their lips locked in a heated kiss, that quickly escalated into a war of dominance. Cloud balled his hands in Sephiroths silky hair trying to bring him closer even though their present situation made it impossible.

Sephiroth ran his hands up and down Clouds sides until he tired of the cloth that kept his skin from caressing Clouds. He pulled the shirt off in one quick motion and immediately went to Clouds hardened nipples.

Sephiroth licked a circle around Clouds erect nipple, occasionally grazing it with his teeth. Cloud moaned loudly, urging Sephiroth to continue. When he felt that the nipple was played with enough he went to it's twin until it too was well toyed with.

Cloud pulled Sephiroth away from his nipple and slip his hand down the front of Sephiroths pants until he cupped the silver haired mans member. Even through the jeans Cloud could tell he was thick and ready. Sephiroth covered Clouds hand with his own, and squeezed.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and moaned.

Cloud leaned forward to kiss him but instead caught Seymour standing in the bedroom door masturbating.

'_Wow he's bigger than I thought he would be.' _Cloud thought before, he reached up and turned Spehiroths face towards the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sephiroth Cursed seeing Seymour

"CUM ANIMA!" Seymour called right before he cumed all over THEIR floor.

"SEYMOUR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Cloud screamed

"I had to tell you." he paused "I WILL BECOME THE NEXT SIN!" Then he ran off while is "summoner's staff " still hanging out.

Cloud sighed " I'm going to my room now."

"Your going to leave me with THIS FUCKING MESS!" shouted Sephiroth

"Yes." Cloud said as he stepped over the cum that was slowly sinking into the carpet, **THEIR DARK BLUE CARPET! **

"You prick!" Sephiroth called as he went to go after him, forgetting about the mess.

"What the?" he said as he looked down. "God damn that Seymour." Sephiroth mumbled as he went to the bathroom to clean the cum off of his foot. . .

**A/N: Hee hee we are SO evil. . . Any way read + Review Flames are welcomed Blah Blah Blah.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I LOVE YOU SHIGURE!" screamed Ayame when he opened the door to his new dorm room to see Shigure unpacking his stuff. Ah the Drama king and queen of

the school reunited. God help us all... Shigure opened his arm expecting a hug his eyes sparkling suggestively as he screamed "MY DEAR AYAME COME AND THROW YOURSELF INTO MY ARMS."

A small group of guys who walked by stopped to watch the show. One guy whispered to the other.

"psst Tidus this is the Drama king and queen Ayame and Shigure Sohma... they are always good for a show."

The blond looked to the guy whispering to him with a quirked eyebrow, his blue eyes sparkling with a type of amusement. ..

"Do they do this often?" he asked his new red headed friend.

"Every chance they get ya know ... why they don't ever close their door they _Actually _want you to see. They usually get insulted if no one watches."

"Wakka this is one strange school." Commented Tidus "but I think i might like it here."

"This is nothing compared to our Science teacher Ansem now that guy is truly crazy man ... seriously he'll give you jars turn off the light and he really _expects _his students to capture the darkness."

Tidus let out a short laugh

"You won't be laughing when you have him for class and he fails you because you didn't capture the darkness ya."

At that Tidus instantly stopped his laughing. For some reason he has this inkling feeling that being the new student won't get him out of this one. He just turned to the scene Ayame and Shigure were making. At this moment Ayame ran into his arms as Shigure spun him around sending his silvery white hair flying,..

Tidus took note that more people have gathered to watch. . . _'This school is_

_strange.'_

Ayame looked into Shigure's eyes adoringly as he brushed a strand of hair away from Shigure's face. That's when it happened. Their lips pressed together in a bone shattering kiss... the small crowd that gathered hooted and sent cat calls out to them and the kiss deepened as hands roamed freely .. .Ayame cupped Shigure's man hood and hearing the soft moans emitting from his throat Ayame then gently rubbed it ... feeling it get hard in his hands through the soft material of Shigure's sweat pants.

Tidus could feel his face turn red watching such an open display of affection. Should they really be watching this? He turned to talk to Wakka to see that Wakka was watching with up most interest and Tidus was appalled to see a slight bulge ha the young man's pants ... EWWWW ! U!

Tidus then proceed to leave that area and finish exploring the school on his own ... _' Is everyone around here insane?' _he wondered just then He ran into a guy with Blue hair exceptionally long finger nails, veins poking through his forehead and he had very pretty blue eyes.

"Sorry." Tidus mumbled as he tried to get past this odd looking guy.. .but the man just blocked his path.

"Excuse me.." Tidus hissed he started to feel a growing hatred towards this ugly man

"Your eyes," the man whispered "they burn with resolve ... beautiful." Tidus looked at the man like he sprouted a second head "and you are.,. .. ?" Tidus asked

"My name is Seymour... **AND I WILL BECOME THE **NEXT SIN **AND WHEN I DO I WILL MAKE YOU APART OF MY BODY!"**

Tidus did the only thing that came to his mind he punched Seymour out of his way and continued on ... There was no doubt about it this school is filled with nothing but insane people.

Hi Hi welcome to the new chappie. Did you like? Thanks for being so patient. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

_The Scent of Cherry blossoms... _

_Kairi smelled of Cherry blossoms... _

_Delicate. . . Delicate Kairi so Fragile just like..._

_Cherry blossoms._

Riku awoke with a jolt. He sat up quickly in his bed fumbling to turn on the light on his night stand. The light illuminated the dark room, Riku sighed as he brought himself into a sitting position on his bed. Those thoughts still plagued him... even after he gave up on Kairi years ago. That girl... how he hates her with the up most intensity of the passion of a thousand burning suns. She is the very reason he now goes for the "other side".

He ran trembling fingers through his sweat drenched silver locks. How dare she invade his thoughts. That woman brought nothing but misery. She chose to love Sora instead of him... the guy who sacrificed **EVERYTHING **for her. But he eventually begun to respect her choice... after all he loved Sora as a brother if nothing else. But then it was like one heart wasn't good enough to break so the witch cheated on Sora for Squall leaving a very broken Sora behind.

Sora has always been very fragile when it came to his feelings. So why? Why did she toy with Sora like a puppet only to toss him aside when she was done playing with him? Naturally Sora ran into his arms. Especially when he started going to this school and finding out himself and Riku were to be room mates. Things quickly changed between them as they comforted each other over the loss of the bitch. That loss brought them together. But it also tore them apart.

Sora always had been the submissive one in either relationship and he had a tendency to forgive the unforgivable. Kairi came back for Sora after hearing that he was finding happiness hi another. She had done it again she broke Squall's heart only to crawl back to Sora who welcomed her back with open arms. Kairi took the one piece of comfort Riku ever had.

Riku shook his head the memories burning in his mind. Why can't she leave him alone?

The scent of Cherry blossoms enveloped him and for a while he thought he actually went mad until he could hear humming coming from his bathroom. His _private _bathroom. Riku's Aqua eyes narrowed as he watched his bathroom door.

The door opened and there stood Axel in all his half- naked glory. Riku jumped out of his bed and forgetting both of their state of indecency began to rant... **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY PRIVATE BATHROOM AT THREE O1 CLOCK **IN **THE MORNING!"**

Axel shrugged as he replied "To lazy to go to the community bathroom.. . **THIS **is one of the reasons why I wanted this room."

**"WHO IN THE FUCK TAKES A FREAKTN BATH AT THREE IN THE MORNING!"**

**"I do."**

**"WELL THEN YOU ARE F—"**

Riku stopped in mid rant as he took in the appearance of Axel... Water droplets ran down his pale muscular chest. One water droplet Riku noticed ran down Axel's hardened nipple and dripped onto his floor. Riku gulped noticeably his anger fading away. . . Axel smirked as Riku took in his full appearance. Axel's hair wasn't it's normal spikes instead it hung down limp from the weight of the water to his mid back dripping. The water droplets rolled down the fit muscular build of Axel making his skin shimmer in the light of the lamp on Riku's night stand.

Another thing Riku took notice in was the very thin line of rust colored hair that started at the bottom of Axel's belly button and trailed all the way down until it vanished behind the towel. _'Damn towel. . . I wonder if I stare at it long enough maybe it will fall off.' _Thought Riku as his gaze stayed fixed upon the towel.

"Are you done ogling yet?"

Riku snapped out of his Zombie like state and glared at him. Axel only seemed to find this amusing. He causally stepped towards Riku closing the small gap between them.

"You know... if it wasn't a school night I would probably take you right now. But it's the first day of school tomorrow and we should probably keep our strength up until the weekend." Whispered Axel as he lowered his head...

Axel's lips touched Riku's in a chaste kiss... Riku felt a soft feathery sensation it was warm and so... gentle. When Axel pulled away Riku couldn't hide the disappointment on his face. He wanted this to go farther.

Axel just smiled and walked away... but before he left the room completely He said one last thing...

"Hey! Sorry for using your bubble bath... also nice boxers."

Riku looked down... Damn it not only did he have a hard on but he just had to where is old care bear boxers. .. How embarrassing.

* * *

Well it is not in the original order but I thought you all would like two new chapters. Daisuke and Satoshi should be the next chapter and be updated fairly soon but that is all we have for sure. Please Review. 


End file.
